pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: Darkest Corridor
Plant Vs. Zombies: Darkest Corridors '''is a PvZ Horror game developed by TacoCrew along whit PopCap games, where you play as an unknown individual (Presumably a Human or Zombie) trying to escape an human while getting chased by some unknown plant individuals. Summary You play as, presumably a human or zombie trying to escape a building, while getting chased by 10 diffrent plants. They are all unknown to you, but yet fammiliar. They are likely hallusinations that the player experience, recembling struggles that the player experience Gameplay Chapter 1 The players goal is to get through all stages whitout being killed by The Plants. All have an unice behavior. Each stage is the player walking through a facility and listening and watching his/her back. The player dosnt say anything, at least not yet. The player has a flashlight and is wonded, so they cant walk quick, and can only miander. Each time you get killed by a plant you need to start the stage over again, whit a small tip. Plants The Follower The follower is a Peashooter that follows the player around the facility and is quicker then the player, and can easely catch the player. She can be slowed down by shining your flashlight in her face. The Follower is most likely recembling their Anxiety about how death is slowly following them. Also giving the name "The Follower". The Follower always follows you, and when she spawned, you need to keep shining the flashlight in her face to avoid her. The Confuser The Confuser is a Shroom which can appear in the front of the player. His outfit recembles Night Cap and is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game, being able to stun the player so plants like The Follower can catch up to the player. The Confuser is a recembler of the Players feelings, being confused about why and where they are in the facility, and their abbility to stun the player is a refrence to the Anxiety of being chased by him. The Confuser can be very easy to avoid and while avoiding him you can also get some extra time to slow down "The Follower", The Confuser falls down from the roof and can stun you if you look at him for a long time. The Creep The Creep is a gender-blend of a Sunflower, it will sometimes creep at you from the side, seeing it isnt dangerous, but it works together whit The Confuser. As they both appear at the same time mostly. It may recemble the players private life, being confusing, explaining why it works hand-in-hand whit "The Confuser". The tips says that you shouldnt look at it, but it is confirmed that you need to look at it to survive. Kinda like The Follower. Stages Chapter 1 '''Stage 1 Plants * The Follower Section Basement, dark and cold, you move slower, and your vision is worse. Stage 2 Plants * The Follower * The Confuser Section The offices, there is a lot of tables slowing the player down, blend it whit the confuser and you got one hectic stage. Stage 3 Plants * The Follower * The Confuser * The Creep Section Entrance, finally there. Trivia * This game was inspired by 123 Slaughter Me Street * Its unknown what the plants are and why the player is in the house. ** The plants is most likely hallusinations